Un mois de Janvier Atypique
by Cotylda Fowl
Summary: Les mages d'Earthland ont parfois de drôles de façons de passer Janvier. Ensemble de One-shot
1. La bonne résolution

**Bonjour à tous, voici le premier one-shot de "Un mois de Janvier Atypique". Ceci est un ensemble de one-shot ayant pour thème le mois de Janvier et ses caractéristiques ; la neige, la galette des rois, la Chandeleur ... Ceci est pour dire que le thème sera différent de "Un mois de Décembre Atypique".**

**Disclaimer : Le monde et les personnages de Fairy Tail ne nous appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.**

**PDV : Omniscient**

**Personnage : Cana**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Dans la guilde de Fairy Tail régnait un bordel monstre ; les tables étaient renversées, certains bancs cassés, et des morceaux de verre jonchaient le sol, dû aux bouteilles d'alcool qui avait servi dans la soirée à frapper les copains. Drôle de manie.<p>

Voilà en quelques mots à quoi ressemblait la guilde de Fairy Tail après une soirée bien arrosée. Mais pas n'importe quelle soirée, c'était la plus grande de l'année, la plus crainte par Lucy et la plus attendue par Cana.

La fête du nouvel an !

Vous devinerez aisément que Cana attendait avec impatience cette fête pour boire et se saouler à volonté alors que Lucy la fuyait plutôt pour ces mêmes raisons.

En parlant de la mage des cartes, celle-ci était étendue sur le plancher de la guilde, comme à peu près tous les mages qui avaient été présents lors de la soirée, et était déjà en train de se réveiller. N'oublions pas que le restant de la guilde était encore assommé par l'alcool, mais la jeune femme, et ce dans n'importe quelles circonstances, gardait sa réputation d'avoir la meilleure descente de Fairy Tail.

Elle se releva comme si elle n'avait pas bu une seule goutte de saké, avant de s'étirer le dos et les bras.

- Franchement, il faudrait que j'arrête de dormir par terre, ça donne des courbatures au niveau du dos !

Elle marcha en évitant les corps de ses compagnons, même si la mage hésitait vraiment entre le mot corps et le mot cadavre, pour enfin s'assoir sur le bar de Mirajane. D'ailleurs la jolie barwoman était allongée non loin de là aussi au sol.

D'une main habile, elle décapsula une bière grâce à un briquet posé à côté d'elle et commença à la boire avant de soudainement grimacer.

- Amer. Chuchota-t-elle

Elle se mit tout d'un coup à cogiter. Mais pourquoi trouvait-elle cette boisson si amère alors que c'était sa marque de bière préférée? D'habitude, elle en buvait des litres, et ce n'était pas une métaphore pour dire que Cana en prenait beaucoup.

- Ne me dis pas que … commença-t-elle à dire.

La jeune femme reposa délicatement la bière d'une main tremblante avant d'essuyer le peu de sueur qu'il y avait sur son front.

- Gildarzt, enfin Papa, m'en avait parlé... Si on mange trop de fois un même ingrédient ou plat en trop peu de temps, on pouvait en être dégouté.

Elle tomba à genoux, les mains croisées, donnant ainsi l'impression qu'elle priait.

- Oh Dieu Bacchus, faîtes que je ne perde pas le goût de l'alcool !

Si on avait été dans une BD, une petite ampoule aurait clignoté au-dessus de sa tête.

- Mais à la place de supplier un dieu, je peux toujours faire une résolution ! C'est ce que font les gens pour le nouvel an non ?

Elle se releva d'un bond et cria le plus fort possible :

- Je prends comme bonne résolution de moins boire au nouvel an de l'année prochaine !

Plusieurs personnes de la guilde qui étaient sorties peu à peu des vapeurs de l'alcool, mais surtout les plus lucides, rigolèrent faiblement.

On avait certainement dû oublier de dire à Cana que les résolutions, on ne les tient jamais...

* * *

><p><strong>Si vous avez des commentaires, des critiques ou encore des préférences pour le prochain, n'hésitez pas !<strong>


	2. Le bonhomme de neige

**Bonjour à tous, voici le second one-shot de "Un mois de Janvier Atypique". Nous remercions noiredegeais et Miss Coca-cola pour leurs commentaires, et pour toi cher Visiteur, je ne sais pas si on va faire un des couples que tu as cité, on va plutôt faire de l'indirect si je peux dire dans le prochain OS. Et nous nous excusons pour n'avoir quasi rien fait durant ce mois. Nous sommes des flemmardes.**

**Disclaimer : Le monde et les personnages de Fairy Tail ne nous appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.**

**PDV : Omniscient**

**Personnages : Sting, Lector, Frosh, Rogue**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Derrière une maison en brique grise se trouvait un petit jardin avec un étang à canards, un banc devant celui-ci et le tout permettant de voir une partie de la ville de Crocus.<p>

- Sting-kun, Sting-kun dépêches-toi ! cria son exceed en sautillant sur place

- Fro est d'accord, Sting-kun doit se dépêcher ! déclara à son tour Frosch

On était en effet dans le jardin des dragons jumeaux. Ils étaient installés à une trentaine de minutes à pied de leur guilde, un peu en dehors de la ville, surmontant une petite colline périphérique. Cela permettait d'avoir de la tranquillité, surtout pour Rogue qui ne voulait pas avoir les groupies de Sting aux fenêtres, mais aussi de pouvoir s'entrainer ou se battre sans risquer de blesser un passant.

Les deux exceeds étaient en train d'attendre le mage de lumière et chacun avait sa technique pour lutter contre le froid. Lector avait une écharpe et un bonnet recouvrant sa petite tête et ses oreilles, alors que Frosch était dans sa tenue habituelle, le costume de grenouille rose qui, en plus d'être imperméable, faisait aussi l'effet d'une doudoune lors de l'hiver.

- Je suis là ! S'écria enfin Sting en claquant la porte du jardin

Mais à la place d'exclamations de joie de la part de deux chats, il y eu un grand moment de silence avant que Lector ose demander d'une petite voix :

- Sting-kun, pourquoi tu portes autant de vêtements ?

Le jeune homme blond regarda étrangement son exceed, ne se rendant pas compte que, même si c'était l'hiver et qu'il y avait de la neige, avoir deux sweats, des collants, un pantalon par-dessus, des bottes rembourrées, une épaisse écharpe, un bonnet, des moufles et une grosse parka; c'était ce qu'on appelle l'exagération.

- Fro pense que Sting-kun est frileux.

Le regard du mage darda de Lector à la petite grenouille rose et il répliqua hautainement :

- Saches Fro qu'il y a une différence énorme entre être frileux et prendre soin de sa santé. Mais assez parlé, faisons d'abord notre bonhomme de neige !

Et ce fut avec ces paroles que le dragon de lumière détourna habilement les soupçons sur le fait qu'il supportait mal le froid sur la future création de neige. Pendant que les deux exceeds commençaient à se répartir les tâches ; Frosch faisant la tête et Lector le corps, car le corps était la partie la plus grosse et la plus difficile, disait-il, Sting sortit un mouchoir d'une de ces innombrables poches et se moucha discrètement avant de le ranger.

- Sting-kun, Sting-kun ! J'ai fini !

- Déjà !

- Oui, regarde comme il est musclé, j'ai pris exemple sur toi !

Une bouffée de fierté remplit notre beau mage avant que celle-ci ne s'envole à tire d'aile, laissant une mine déconfite à sa place. Le corps qui devait être musclé et à la gloire de Sting-kun n'était qu'autre qu'une grosse boule bien ronde et douillette.

- Lector, murmura-t-il entre ses dents, si c'est une allusion au fait que je commence à avoir la bedaine, tu vas bientôt morfler.

Mais heureusement pour le chat rose, l'autre exceed arriva avec sa boule à elle, bien ronde accompagnée de deux oreilles pointues.

- Fro a fait la tête de Lector, Fro pense que ça lui ressemble beaucoup!

- Le corps musclé de Sting-kun et mon adorable minois, s'exclama le concerné, on ne pouvait pas avoir plus beau !

Grimaçant, le dragon slayer s'empêcha de dire que la tête ressemblait étonnamment au corps, c'est-à-dire à une grosse boule ronde, mais avec des oreilles de chat en prime. Puis, comme s'il ne portait qu'une minuscule charge, il la souleva et la posa facilement sur le corps.

Voyant le bonhomme enfin achevé, Sting sortit une carotte d'une des poches, la planta au milieu du visage de neige et Fro, qui observait cela, eut une idée. Elle courut jusqu'à la maison grise et monta à l'étage.

Pendant que la petite exceed cherchait on ne sait quoi, Lector était à moitié en larmes, pleurnichant car Sting-kun avait tout gâché avec cette carotte: cela brisait la beauté de son joli petit minois!

Si le blond était arrogant et égocentrique, le chat l'était aussi. Tel maître tel chat comme on disait là-bas!

- Fro est revenue avec son idée ! s'écria une toute petite voix.

Elle était aux pieds de Sting, croulant sous la masse de vêtements qu'elle avait pris afin d'habiller le bonhomme. Notre blondinet arrogant favori eut un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en découvrant que les habits n'étaient qu'autres que ceux du dragon de l'ombre. Et ce fut avec un regard plein de malice qu'il aida les deux exceeds à vêtir l'homme de neige, tout en ayant cette pensée :

Rogue allait en voir des vertes et des pas mûres lorsqu'il ouvrira sa fenêtre et ses volets, ayant enfin terminé de dormir, et lorsqu'il découvrira que ses vêtements adorés avaient servis à revêtir un bonhomme de neige bancal avec deux triangles sur le crâne...

* * *

><p><strong>Si vous avez des commentaires, des critiques ou des préférences pour le prochain, n'hésitez pas !<strong>


	3. La galette des rois

**Bonjour à tous, voici le troisième one-shot de "Un mois de Janvier Atypique". Nous tenons à préciser que celui-ci va regrouper deux one-shots, faisant ainsi un two shot.**

**Disclaimer : Le monde et les personnages de Fairy Tail ne nous appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.**

**PDV :**** Omniscient**

**Personnages :**** Lucy, Natsu, Roméo, Wendy, Mirajane **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>OS n°1<strong>

Il y avait une tradition qui perdure à Fairy Tail et qui se déroulait fidèlement chaque Janvier de chaque année. Non, je ne parle pas du réveil d'un nouvel an abreuvé ou des batailles de neige. Je parle plutôt de la galette des rois dessert typique du mois de Janvier, ce plat était préparé par toute la guilde qui mettait la main à la pâte pour essayait de réaliser ce délice.

Même si parfois cela donnait plus à un plat carbonisé qu'un délice aux doux arômes.

Afin d'essayer de bien la faire, ce fut Mirajane qui s'occupa d'organiser les petites équipes et non Makarof, ce dernier avait prétexté un rhume ou quelque chose de ce genre. La démone aurait voulu faire son entremetteuse comme à son habitude mais malheureusement pour elle, elle réussit seulement à caser Juvia et Grey ensemble pour la gestion des aliments et Gadjeel, Lévy et Lily pour la pâte. Lucy avait hurlé au scandale en apprenant qu'elle devait être avec Natsu et Roméo et Wendy avaient le rouge aux joues en sachant qu'il était ensemble.

Mais grâce aux cris de Lucy, et que la préparation des galettes devait se faire dans la bonne humeur, Wendy et son exceed furent avec la constellationniste et Erza pour la crème et Roméo avec Natsu et Happy pour la cuisson.

Là aussi Lucy avait protesté disant que Natsu et les fourneaux, cela faisait plus que deux, mais cette fois-ci, personne ne l'écouta et Erza s'était contenté de dire :

- Il faut qu'il apprenne à prendre des responsabilités, Lucy.

Le seul groupe qui se forma tout seul fut celui de l'équipe Raijin qui s'occupait de l'électroménager et des ustensiles pour la bonne préparation de la galette.

Mais ce n'est pas parce que le plan de l'ex-mannequin n'était qu'une demi-réussite, que cela ne l'empêchait pas à surveiller tout ce petit monde avec un sourire malicieux et des yeux pétillants, cherchant la bonne occasion pour rapprocher ces hors-la-loi qui lui avaient désobéi.

Et ce fut ainsi que commença la préparation de la galette, mais version Fairy Tail !

Cela se passa sans accroc. Enfin, si vous ne prenez pas compte que Juvia collait beaucoup trop Grey à son goût, que Gadjeel ne cessait de tourmenter sa crevette et que la chevalière avait failli réussi à remplacer la fève par une fraise et que Luxus avait essayé d'assommer ce qui lui servait de coéquipiers et d'amis.

Une fois la première galette prête qui avait failli être carbonisée au four à cause du dragon slayer, les mages de la guilde s'étaient réunis dans la grande salle, attendant l'arrivée de la galette que Roméo et Natsu devaient apporter. En attendant, tous riaient et buvaient comme à l'habitude.

Soudain, le jeune adolescent arriva en courant et s'écriant à vive voix :

- Mira, un problème, Natsu, la galette !

Des chuchotements qui deviendraient brouhaha commencèrent à naître entre les mages, certains se demandant ce qui se passait, d'autres, comme Grey, pariant sur la stupidité du mage de feu.

Mais ce fut Lucy qui fut la plus vive et la première à comprendre la situation, elle se leva de sa chaise brutalement, saisie la main de Mirajane et l'entraîna en cuisine, Roméo sur les talons. Là-bas se trouvait le jeune homme aux cheveux couleur cerisier qui s'exclama, trépignant de joie :

- Luce, Luce ! J'ai eu la fève ! Tu as vu ?

Et il tendit dans un geste victorieux, le petit lapin qui aurait dû servir de fève au départ. Vous l'auriez tous compris, Natsu faisant pour la première fois la préparation de la galette, et ne connaissant pas le concept de « partager » s'était cru permit de pouvoir la manger, ou plutôt la dévorer, tout entière.

Mais dans l'histoire ce n'est qu'un pauvre imbécile qui devint un martyre, car personne, même après avoir mangé une galette entière, ne pouvait mériter d'avoir Mirajane, Erza et Luxus en colère et sur son dos.

Et le reste de la guilde le prenait en pitié d'être la cible de la fureur de ces trois mages S, mais ne leur enlever pas qu'il voulait en manger une, de galette !

* * *

><p><strong>OS n°2 <strong>

Une fois la deuxième grande galette bien cuite, sous l'attentive surveillance de Mirajane, l'heure fut à la fête: On allait enfin la déguster! Suivant la tradition, la plus jeune alla en dessous de la longue table préparée pour l'événement, afin de choisir à qui allait chaque part du gâteau. Et se fit Asuka qui fut atteler à la tâche.

- Première part ? demanda Warren

- Maman ! s'exclama la petite, toute excitée.

- 2ème part ?

- Papa !

- La troisième ?

- Papi Makarof ! répondit Asuka

La longue énumération continua jusqu'à ce que la dernière part fût donnée et lorsque tout le monde l'eut, et sans tricher, il ne restait plus une miette de la galette sur le plateau. Soudain, Mirajane se leva et s'exclama en levant une main en l'air, déterminée

- A vos assiettes … cuillères … et partez !

Evidement, dans cette guilde rien ne pouvait se faire normalement, et pour honorer cette fameuse ligne de conduite, la démone avait rajouté à la tradition une compétition pour savoir qui allait manger le plus vite et d'avoir la fève, et par la même occasion, qui allait obtenir la fameuse fève et qui avait donc commencé.

Chacun mangeait à sa manière, vite pour certains et en savourant pour d'autres personnes. Reconnaissez donc les manières des files et des garçons !

Tout se passait merveilleusement bien dans cette ambiance festive. Pourtant, Roméo s'inquiétait pour son ami aux cheveux roses, à la figure quelque peu abîmée pour des raisons futiles dont vous avez pris connaissance plus tôt, tout en mangeant sa part sans y faire vraiment attention. Jusqu'au moment inévitable où il faillit s'étouffer.

Son père, se situant juste à côté, prit peur et lui donna une série de claques virulentes dans le dos en paniquant, permettant au jeune homme de recracher la cause de tous ses troubles: une petite fée noire en céramique. En un grand blanc, toutes les bouches s'ouvrirent, constatant que la propriété du jeune homme était ce qu'ils convoitaient tous: la fève. Puis, étant donné qu'un silence à Fairy Tail ne dure jamais, des acclamations fusèrent de toutes parts, plongeant la guilde dans son brouhaha habituel.

Entre les boutades et les débats pour élire le vainqueur du concours de " qui a mangé le plus vite et le moins proprement", personne ne vit Roméo se lever le plus tranquillement du monde et faire le tour de la table pour venir se placer juste derrière une certaine dragon slayer du ciel. Lorsque Wendy se retourna en sentant une présence à ses côtés, ses pupilles s'agrandissent de surprise, avant qu'elle n'esquisse un léger sourire à son ami. Notre Roméo encadra alors la jeune fille de ses bras, lui murmurant à l'oreille, la faisant virer au rouge pivoine, ces quelques petits mots:

- C'est toi, ma reine.

* * *

><p><strong>Si vous avez des commentaires, des critiques ou des préférences pour le prochain, n'hésitez pas !<strong>


End file.
